objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sun
Sun is a contestant on Super Object Battle, Super Object Battle Two, and Object Lockdown and one of the "fan favorites" along with the likes of M&M and Yarn. Appearance Sun is a yellow miniature version of the sun with twelve triangles around his center, his arms to do not connect to his body. Personality Sun is usually friendly and optimistic and likes to chip in whenever possible, sometimes at the wrong time. His bad luck often foils his attempts during challenges. Coverage Volcanic Excitement Sun said he could just fly to the finish, which led to Fire Extinguisher telling him he would automatically lose a challenge if he flew over 3 feet off the ground. Then Moon tells Sun that he is going to win the challenge and Sun is not. Sun then tells him that he is flying, and Moon flies away, regardless, putting himself up for voting. Rapping it Up Sun yells he needs to tries his hardest to win the challenge. He eventually makes it to the finish, but is beaten by Stop Sign for the last safe spot due to Stop Sign's stolen police hovercraft. The Cream of the Crop Sun wins the prize at the elimination with 186 likes. He wins a Teletubby sun, which he questions why he would need it. He is the second one safe at the elimination with 60 dislikes. During the challenge, Sun comments on how he likes the aprons that Bottle bought. He also is the clerk for his team's desert stand. He tells Notebook that the customer wants mint chocolate chip ice cream. His team wins the challenge, but Moon chooses him to be up for voting. Not Your Forte Sun comments on how the elimination area is different. Sun wins the prize again with 335 votes, and this time, his prize is danger memes. Sun is also the first one safe with 87 dislikes. In the challenge, he tells his team to come up with a song. When his team is ready to perform, Pumpkin does something to Bucket, interrupting him, giving Sun's team a score of 4/20, putting them up for elimination, yet again. Revive and Survive Sun is only measly shown during the elimination, saying "let's show the likes" jokingly adding on to Lock's announcement of the votes, and Lock says that is not allowed after he says it. Otherwise, he was declared safe. Constructive Criticism Vote History Fanfiction Human Names * Sonny Manfredonia (Ze Tossere) Birthplace/Residence * Phoenix, Arizona (Ze Tossere) Birthdate * November 30, 1994 (Ze Tossere) Trivia * Sun has received the most likes out of any contestant, with 1068 total likes across four lockdown sessions. * As of Right now, Sun is the only contestant to have been on the Danger Team for five episodes in a row. * Sun has been up for elimination, and subsequently on the danger team in every episode except for Constructive Criticism and Ice Guys Finish Last. * If Sun were life-sized, he would be the biggest contestant. * Sun was a team captain in Super Object Battle. ** The other team leaders were Skateboard and Milky. Gallery Sun (OLD Pose).png OLD5-Sun.png SunNEW.png Sun (OC).png Sunny New pose v6.png Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Object Lockdown Category:Males Category:American Characters Category:1990's births Category:Moon Haters Category:From Arizona Category:Object Battle